filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Clint Eastwood
| lieu de naissance = San Francisco, Californie (États-Unis) | nationalité = Américaine | date de mort = | lieu de mort = | profession(s) = Acteur Réalisateur Producteur Compositeur | films notables = Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand L'Inspecteur Harry Bird Impitoyable Sur la route de Madison Mystic River Million Dollar Baby Lettres d'Iwo Jima Gran Torino | conjoint = Maggie Johnson (1953-1978) Dina Ruiz (1996-présent) | enfant = 5 filles 2 garçons | site internet = | imdb = 0000142 | récompense(s) = Oscar du meilleur réalisateur : - 1992 : Impitoyable - 2004 : Million Dollar Baby Golden Globe du meilleur réalisateur : - 1988 : Bird - 1992 : Impitoyable - 2004 : Million Dollar Baby César du meilleur film étranger - 2003 : Mystic River - 2005 : Million Dollar Baby }} Clint Eastwood (Clinton Eastwood Jr) est un acteur, réalisateur, producteur et compositeur américain, né le à San Francisco, Californie. Il est lauréat de deux oscars pour meilleur film, et de deux oscars pour meilleur réalisateur. L'acteur Clinton Eastwood Jr est né le 31 mai 1930 à San Francisco, d'un père comptable, Clinton Eastwood, Sr., et d'une mère ouvrière dans une usine, Margaret Ruth. Il a des ancêtres écossais, anglais, néerlandais et irlandais. Clint Eastwood mène avec ses parents une vie de nomade. Il ne pense pas à devenir acteur et vit de petits boulots. Lors de son passage dans l'armée, il fait des rencontres décisives, et obtient du travail chez Universal. Sa première apparition date de 1955 dans Revenge of the Creature (La Revanche de la créature). Il tourne dans d'autres films, sans que personne le remarque. Sa carrière commence avec un rôle de cow-boy dans Rawhide, une série télévisée. Il devient populaire grâce à Sergio Leone, et sa trilogie Pour une poignée de dollars, Et pour quelques dollars de plus et Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand, tournée dans le désert de Tabernas (Andalousie, Espagne). Il crée sa propre maison de production, Malpaso. Il rencontre le réalisateur Don Siegel avec qui il sympathise et tourne cinq films dont The Beguiled (Les Proies) tourné en 1970, qui lui apporte une reconnaissance des critiques ainsi que L'Évadé d'Alcatraz en 1979, et avec qui il donne naissance à L'Inspecteur Harry. En 1969, il est enfin reconnu à Hollywood avec Where Eagles Dare (Quand les aigles attaquent). Cette reconnaissance lui permet, en 1971 de réaliser son premier film : Play Misty for Me (Un frisson dans la nuit). Il tourne à cette époque le controversé Inspecteur Harry, dans lequel Siegel le laisse s'essayer à la réalisation lors d'une scène. Eastwood, victime de son personnage récurrent de flic violent, est accusé de fascisme, de machisme et de racisme. Ainsi ses films suivants sont méprisés par la critique et certains sont des échecs commerciaux. Clint Eastwood a annoncé que Gran Torino était son dernier film en tant qu'acteur, et qu'il se consacrera désormais uniquement à la réalisation . Le réalisateur sur Hollywood Boulevard.]] Il commence à réaliser en 1971 avec Un frisson dans la nuit (Play Misty for me) sous l'influence de Don Siegel, qui fera par ailleurs une petite apparition dans ce film (il y joue le rôle de Murphy, le barman). Il continue de réaliser et de jouer dans ses films comme L'Homme des Hautes Plaines (High Plains Drifter) et Josey Wales hors-la-loi (The Outlaw Josey Wales), tandis qu'il poursuit sa carrière d'acteur dans des films d'actions. En 1982, Honkytonk Man marque un changement dans sa carrière : Eastwood devient un réalisateur à part entière, il abandonne peu à peu son rôle d'acteur pour ne plus jouer que dans les films qu'il réalise. La reconnaissance arrive, Pale Rider est projeté au Festival de Cannes 1985 et Jean-Luc Godard lui dédie son film Détective. Il a joué à six reprises avec sa compagne de l'époque, Sondra Locke. Aujourd'hui, Eastwood est considéré comme l'un des plus grands réalisateurs américains contemporains dans sa manière d'aborder, de manière éclectique, tous les genres possibles dont il reprend, dans un grand réseau de références à John Ford, Sergio Leone, Sydney Lumet, Douglas Sirk et autres maîtres, les codes narratifs, dramaturgiques et visuels pour interroger l'art cinématographique dans ses propres fondements et l'élargir à une réflexion plus globale sur la solitude de l'homme dans sa condition existentielle. Parmi les incursions de l'acteur-metteur en scène dans les genres rois ou historiques d'Hollywood, on compte notamment la biographie filmée avec Bird, le western avec Impitoyable (Unforgiven), le road-movie avec Un monde parfait (A Perfect World), la comédie dramatique et le romantisme avec Sur la route de Madison (The Bridges of Madison County) dans lequel il interprète un photographe charismatique amoureux de Meryl Streep, le polar tragico-psychologique avec Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal (Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil), Créance de sang (Blood Work) et Mystic River, le mélodrame avec Million Dollar Baby ou encore le film de guerre avec le diptyque Mémoires de nos pères (Flags of Our Fathers) et Lettres d'Iwo Jima (Letters from Iwo Jima). Dans ce dernier, il évoque, première dans l'histoire du cinéma, un même conflit (la bataille d'Iwo Jima) mais raconté du côté des deux camps ennemis (en l'occurrence américain pour le premier et japonais pour le second). Bien qu'étant considéré comme une valeur commerciale sûre (il aurait rapporté plus de deux milliards de dollars à la Warner depuis ses débuts sous contrat) et en dépit d'un doublet "meilleur film-meilleur réalisateur" réalisé aux Oscars en 1993 avec Impitoyable puis en 2005 avec Million Dollar Baby, Clint Eastwood n'en rencontre pas moins de grandes difficultés à financer ses projets et doit généralement mettre son propre argent en jeu pour achever la production de ses films. Il sait tirer le meilleur de ses acteurs (Meryl Streep, Hilary Swank, Gene Hackman, Forest Whitaker, Morgan Freeman, Sean Penn, Tim Robbins, Kevin Costner, Kevin Bacon ), donnant peu d'indications, travaillant sur peu de prises, en peu de répétitions et fonctionnant plutôt à l'instinct. Pour chaque nouveau film, Eastwood veut créer un univers visuel à part entière et travaille avec ses techniciens pour tenter de définir une coloration précise qu'il ne se représente pas forcément à l'avance. Il n'est pas toujours décidé dans ses choix de préparation (axes, angles de prises de vue, cadres, éclairages) mais se détermine vite sur le plateau, laissant sur place une certaine liberté à ses collaborateurs. Politique Clint Eastwood mène une vie politique assez active. Il est affilié au parti républicain The American Enterprise online et affiche des idées libérales (Libertarian en anglais, cf. la controverse sur la traduction de ce terme en français à l'article libertarianisme). Après avoir soutenu la candidature de Dwight Eisenhower dans les années 1950, il milite publiquement en 1968 et 1972 pour Richard Nixon, au côté d'acteurs comme John Wayne, Charlton Heston et Glenn Ford. Il a également été proche du président Ronald Reagan. De 1986 à 1988, il a été maire (républicain) de Carmel en Californie (où il vit), élu avec des suffrages. Au cinéma, dans le film Les Pleins Pouvoirs, il tient également la thèse que même le président des États-Unis peut être un criminel. En 1992, il fait défaut aux républicains en apportant son soutien à Ross Perot, un candidat dissident de droite soutenu par le Parti de la réforme. En janvier 2005, lors d'un dîner de gala à New York, Eastwood s'en prend vigoureusement au réalisateur Michael Moore, promettant de le « tuer », s'il venait à venir chez lui avec une caméra (faisant vraisemblablement référence au comportement de Michael Moore avec son vieil ami Charlton Heston, dans le film-documentaire Bowling for Columbine). Jouant sur l'ambiguïté de la plaisanterie, Eastwood insiste sur le fait que c'était bien le fond de sa pensée ( ) Clint Eastwood: I'll Kill Michael Moore - NewsMax.com, 13 janvier 2005. Il apporte son soutien au républicain John McCain pour l’élection présidentielle de 2008. Musique Il s'intéresse également beaucoup à la musique de jazz, comme le prouve le film Bird qui retrace la vie du jazzman Charlie Parker. Il est également le producteur de Straight no Chaser (1989), un documentaire sur Thelonious Monk. Il a aussi réalisé un épisode de la série de films sur le blues, produit par Martin Scorsese Presents, intitulé '' Piano Blues '' (2003) Vie personnelle Il a une sœur : Jean. Il a été marié deux fois. Il a eu cinq filles et deux garçons, avec cinq femmes différentes : * Kimber (née en 1964), avec Roxanne Tunis ; * Kyle (né le 19 mai 1968) et Alison (née le 22 mai 1972), avec sa première épouse Maggie Johnson ; * Scott Reeves (né le ) et Kathryn (née le ), avec Jacelyn Reeves (hôtesse de l'air) ; * Francesca Ruth (née le ), avec Frances Fisher, actrice dans Impitoyable ; * Morgan (née le ), avec sa femme actuelle Dina Ruiz. De 1976 à 1988, Clint Eastwood a vécu avec l'actrice Sondra Locke. Insolite En mars 2008 Une route sème la discorde entre Arnold Schwarzenegger et Clint Eastwood - Batiactu, 25 mars 2008, Clint Eastwood, fervent défenseur des causes environnementales, s’oppose à la construction d’une route à péage dans un parc du sud de la Californie alors que le gouverneur de l’État et ancien acteur Arnold Schwarzenegger défend le projet. Pour clore le débat, ce dernier a décidé de renvoyer Eastwood de la Commission sur les parcs californiens. Clint Eastwood, contrairement aux allégations du Los Angeles Times, n'est pas vegan, ni même végétarien, bien qu'il soit anti-chasse Clint Eastwood targets the legacy of Dirty Harry - Los Angeles Times, 1 juin 2008 et n'aime pas particulièrement les armes à feu. L'acteur Richard Harrison affirma que sa plus grande contribution au cinéma fut d'avoir refusé le rôle principal de Pour une poignée de dollars au profit de Clint Eastwood. Allégations de racisme par Spike Lee http://www.allocine.fr/article/fichearticle_gen_carticle=18423554.html Tout comme Quentin Tarantino, Clint Eastwood a été la cible des accusations de Spike Lee, ce dernier reproche à Clint Eastwood l'absence de personnages afro-américains dans son diptyque sur Iwo Jima ; . Eastwood aurait retorqué en lancant , et explique qu'il y avait bien des troupes noires à Iwo Jima, (la bataille d'Iwo Jima est connue pour la photo de marines plantant le drapeau américain sur le Mont Suribachi). Spike Lee avait déjà vivement critiqué Clint Eastwood lors de la sortie de Bird, son biopic sur Charlie Parker, Lee se serait exclamé . Diplomate, Clint Eastwood répondit , . Filmographie Réalisateur Cinéma * 1971 : Un frisson dans la nuit (Play Misty for Me) * 1973 : L'Homme des Hautes Plaines (High Plains Drifter) * 1973 : Breezy * 1975 : La Sanction (The Eiger Sanction) * 1976 : Josey Wales hors-la-loi (The Outlaw Josey Wales) * 1977 : L'Épreuve de force (The Gauntlet) * 1980 : Bronco Billy * 1982 : Firefox, l'arme absolue (Firefox) * 1982 : Honkytonk Man * 1983 : Le Retour de l'inspecteur Harry (Sudden Impact) * 1985 : Pale Rider, le cavalier solitaire (Pale Rider) * 1986 : Le Maître de guerre (Heartbreak Ridge) * 1988 : Bird * 1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir (White Hunter Black Heart) * 1990 : La Relève (The Rookie) * 1992 : Impitoyable (Unforgiven) * 1993 : Un monde parfait (A Perfect World) * 1995 : Sur la route de Madison (The Bridges of Madison County) * 1997 : Les Pleins Pouvoirs (Absolute Power) * 1997 : Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal (Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil) * 1999 : Jugé coupable (True Crime) * 2000 : Space Cowboys * 2002 : Créance de sang (Blood Work) * 2003 : Mystic River * 2004 : Million Dollar Baby * 2006 : Mémoires de nos pères (Flags of Our Fathers) * 2007 : Lettres d'Iwo Jima (Letters from Iwo Jima) * 2008 : L'Échange (Changeling) * 2009 : Gran Torino * 2009 : Invictus * 2010 : Au-delà * 2011 : J.Edgar * 2012 : Une étoile est née Télévision * 1985 : Histoires fantastiques (Amazing Stories) (épisode Vanessa in the Garden) (série) * 2003 : Le Blues (The Blues, A Musical Journey) (épisode Piano Blues) (série) Acteur * 1955 : La Revanche de la créature (Revenge of the Creature), de Jack Arnold * 1955 : Francis in the Navy, d'Arthur Lubin * 1955 : Madame de Coventry (Lady Govina), d'Arthur Lubin * 1955 : Tarantula! (Tarantula), de Jack Arnold * 1956 : Ne dites jamais adieu (Never Say Goodbye), de Jerry Hopper * 1956 : La corde est prête (Star in the Dust), de Charles F. Haas * 1956 : Away All Boats, de Joseph Pevney * 1956 : The First Traveling Saleslady, d'Arthur Lubin * 1957 : Escapade au Japon (Escapade in Japan), d'Arthur Lubin * 1958 : C'est la guerre (Lafayette Escadrille), de William A. Wellman * 1958 : Ambush at Cimarron Pass, de Jodie Copelan * 1959 : Rawhide, de Jus Addiss et Jack Arnold (série TV) * 1964 : Pour une poignée de dollars (A Fistful of Dollars), de Sergio Leone * 1965 : Et pour quelques dollars de plus (For a Few Dollars More), de Sergio Leone * 1966 : Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand (The Good The Bad And The Ugly), de Sergio Leone * 1966 : Les Sorcières (Le Streghe) (sketch Une soirée comme les autres), de Vittorio de Sica * 1968 : Pendez-les haut et court (Hang 'Em High), de Ted Post * 1968 : Un shérif à New York (Coogan's Bluff), de Don Siegel * 1968 : Quand les aigles attaquent (Where Eagles Dare), de Brian G. Hutton * 1969 : La Kermesse de l'ouest (Paint Your Wagon), de Joshua Logan * 1970 : Sierra torride (Two Mules for Sister Sara), de Don Siegel * 1970 : De l'or pour les braves (Kelly's Heroes), de Brian G. Hutton * 1971 : Les Proies, de Don Siegel * 1971 : Un frisson dans la nuit (Play Misty for Me), de Clint Eastwood * 1971 : L'Inspecteur Harry (Dirty Harry), de Don Siegel * 1972 : Joe Kidd, de John Sturges * 1973 : L'Homme des Hautes Plaines (High Plains Drifter), de Clint Eastwood * 1973 : Magnum Force, de Ted Post * 1974 : Le Canardeur (Thunderbolt and Lightfoot), de Michael Cimino * 1975 : La Sanction (The Eiger Sanction), de Clint Eastwood * 1976 : Josey Wales hors-la-loi (The Outlaw Josey Wales), de Clint Eastwood * 1976 : L'Inspecteur ne renonce jamais (The Enforcer), de James Fargo * 1977 : L'Épreuve de force (The Gauntlet), de Clint Eastwood * 1978 : Doux, dur et dingue (Every Which Way But Loose), de James Fargo * 1979 : L'Évadé d'Alcatraz (Escape from Alcatraz), de Don Siegel * 1980 : Bronco Billy, de Clint Eastwood * 1980 : Ça va cogner (Any Which Way You Can), de Buddy Van Horn * 1982 : Firefox, l'arme absolue (Firefox), de Clint Eastwood * 1982 : Honkytonk Man, de Clint Eastwood * 1983 : Le Retour de l'inspecteur Harry (Sudden Impact), de Clint Eastwood * 1984 : La Corde raide (Tightrope), de Richard Tuggle * 1984 : Haut les flingues (City Heat), de Richard Benjamin * 1985 : Pale Rider, le cavalier solitaire (Pale Rider), de Clint Eastwood * 1986 : Le Maître de guerre (Heartbreak Ridge), de Clint Eastwood * 1988 : La Dernière cible (The Dead Pool), de Buddy Van Horn * 1989 : Pink Cadillac, de Buddy Van Horn * 1990 : Chasseur blanc, cœur noir (White Hunter Black Heart), de Clint Eastwood * 1990 : La Relève (The Rookie), de Clint Eastwood * 1992 : Impitoyable (Unforgiven), de Clint Eastwood * 1993 : Dans la ligne de mire (In the Line of Fire), de Wolfgang Petersen * 1993 : Un monde parfait (A Perfect World), de Clint Eastwood * 1994 : A Century of Cinema, de Caroline Thomas * 1995 : Sur la route de Madison (The Bridges of Madison County), de Clint Eastwood * 1995 : Casper, de Brad Silberling * 1997 : Les Pleins Pouvoirs (Absolute Power), de Clint Eastwood * 1999 : Jugé coupable (True Crime), de Clint Eastwood * 2000 : Space Cowboys, de Clint Eastwood * 2002 : Créance de sang (Blood Work), de Clint Eastwood * 2004 : Million Dollar Baby, de Clint Eastwood * 2004 : Épreuves d'artistes court-métrage de Samuel Faure et Gilles Jacob (documentaire sur le Festival de Cannes) * 2009 : Gran Torino, de Clint Eastwood Distinctions * 1985 : Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres par Jacques Toubon, Adjoint à la Culture à la Mairie de Paris. * 1994 : Commandeur de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres par Jacques Toubon, Ministre de la Culture. * 2007 : Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur le 17 février par le président Jacques Chirac. Récompenses * 1988 : Hollywood Foreign Press Association : Cecil B. DeMille Award * 1988 : Festival de Cannes : Palme Technique pour Bird * 1988 : Golden Globe : Meilleur réalisateur pour Bird * 1992 : Los Angeles Film Critics Association : **Meilleur film pour Impitoyable **Meilleur réalisateur pour Impitoyable **Meilleur acteur pour Impitoyable * 1992 : National Society of Film Critics : **Meilleur film pour Impitoyable **Meilleur réalisateur pour Impitoyable * 1992 : Directors Guild of America : Meilleur réalisateur pour Impitoyable * 1993 : National Association of Theater Owners : Réalisteur de l'année pour Impitoyable * 1993 : Cérémonie des Oscars : Impitoyable reçoit quatre Oscars dont : **Meilleur Film (producteur: Clint Eastwood), **Meilleur réalisateur (Clint Eastwood) **Meilleur acteur masculin de second plan **Meilleur montage **Nominations pour meilleur acteur, meilleur décor, meilleur son, meilleure photographie, meilleur scénario * 1993 : British film Institute Fellowship : Récompense pour sa contribution unique comme acteur et réalisateur dans le monde du film * 1993 : Golden Globes : Meilleur réalisateur pour Impitoyable * 1994 : Academy Award Memorial : Prix Irving G. Thalberg à la 67 cérémonie des Oscars. * 1994 : Président du jury du Festival de Cannes : Il a été nommé Commandeur des Arts et Lettres par le ministre de la Culture Jacques Toubon * 1996 : American Film Institute et Film Society of Lincoln Center : Récompense pour l'ensemble de sa carrière * 1998 : César d'honneur : Pour sa carrière en tant que réalisateur * 1998 : Producers Guild of America : prix David O. Selznick pour sa carrière * 2000 : Festival de Venise : Lion d'Or pour l'ensemble de sa carrière ** Le prix a été décerné lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture du festival. L'acteur a reçu un lion d'honneur 36 ans après sa première venue en Italie. Clint Eastwood venait alors en inconnu pour tourner avec Sergio Leone dans un western-spaghetti intitulé Pour une poignée de dollars. L'histoire veut que Sergio Leone ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'aller chercher Eastwood à l'aéroport. La récompense a été suivie de la projection en avant première européenne de Space Cowboys. * 25 avril 2001 : Festival international du film de San Francisco : Prix Akira Kurosawa ** Lors de ce festival, fûrent projetés : L'Homme des Hautes Plaines, Bronco Billy, Pale Rider, Bird et Chasseur blanc, cœur noir * 2003 : National Society of Film Critics : Meilleur réalisateur pour Mystic River * 2003 : Los Angeles Film Critics Association : Meilleur réalisateur pour Mystic River * 2003 : Cérémonie des Césars : Meilleur film étranger pour Mystic River. * 2003 : Screen Actors Guild Awards (SAG Awards) : Récompense l'acteur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière * 2004 : Director's Guild of America : Meilleur réalisateur pour Million Dollar Baby. * 2004 : Chicago Film Critics Association : Meilleur réalisateur pour Million Dollar Baby. * 10 janvier 2005 : National Society of Film Critics Awards : Meilleur film de l'année 2004 pour Million Dollar Baby. De plus Hilary Swank, l'héroine principale de ce film à été honorée du titre de meilleur actrice * 2005 : Golden Globe : Meilleur réalisateur pour Million Dollar Baby * 2005 : Cérémonie des Oscars : pour Million Dollar Baby, ** Oscar du meilleur film de l'année 2004 (producteur: Clint Eastwood) ** Oscar du meilleur réalisateur pour Clint Eastwood ** Oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Hilary Swank ** Oscar du meilleur second rôle pour Morgan Freeman * 29 janvier 2006 : Director Guild Award : reçoit le Directors Guild of America Lifetime Achievement Award (pour l'ensemble de la carrière) * 25 février 2006 : Cérémonie des Césars : Meilleur film étranger pour Million Dollar Baby. * 12 août 2006 : Botte d'Or : Il s'est vu remettre son prix samedi 12 août 2006 lors de la 24 cérémonie des bottes d'or du Motion Picture & Television Fund, qui récompense chaque année les acteurs, cascadeurs, producteurs et réalisateurs ayant pérennisé la tradition du western au cinéma et sur le petit écran * Novembre 2006 : Stanley Kubrick Award pour l'ensemble de la carrière * 6 décembre 2006 : Grands Californiens Eastwood est distingué par le gouverneur de Californie : Arnold Schwarzenegger et fait son entrée parmi les treize "dirigeants, visionnaires et légendes" de l'état( sont ainsi distingués dans un "hall de la gloire de Californie" du musée d'histoire, des femmes et des arts de la capitale administrative Sacramento, à 150 km à l'est de San Francisco) * 7 décembre 2006 : National Board of Review : Le récent film de Clint Eastwood Lettres d'Iwo Jima a obtenu le prix du meilleur film de l'année décerné par l'Association américaine des critiques * 12 décembre 2006 : Los Angeles Critics Association : Lettres d'Iwo Jima, le second film de Clint Eastwood sur la bataille d'Iwo Jima, en 1945, a reçu la récompense du meilleur film de l'Association des critiques de films de Los Angeles * 16 janvier 2007 : Golden Globe : Meilleur film en langue étrangère pour Lettres d'Iwo Jima * 6 février 2007 : Oscar Humanitaire : Oscar humanitaire Jack Valenti pour « la bonté de l'esprit qui émane de ses films ». Pour Dan Glickman, le Président de la MPAA, les films de Clint Eastwood « montrent le véritable pouvoir qu'ont les films pour raconter l'Histoire et aider les nations à communiquer. » * 11 février 2007 : Clint Eastwood a encore reçu une récompense, le Berlin Camera pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. * 25 mai 2008 : Prix du 61ème Festival de Cannes pour l'ensemble de sa carrière (avec Catherine Deneuve) * 26 février 2009 : Clint Eastwood reçoit une Palme d'Or pour sa carrière (il est le deuxième de l'histoire après Ingmar Bergman à reçevoir cet honneur) Nominations * 1970 : Laurel Awards : Nomination pour sa performance dans Quand les aigles attaquent * 1972 : Nommé au National Council for the Arts par Nixon * 1992 : Nomination à l'oscar (65th) du meilleur acteur pour Impitoyable * 1993 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur film (film dramatique) pour Impitoyable * 1993 : Nomination au British Academy Award du meilleur film pour Impitoyable * 1996 : Nomination au César du meilleur film étranger pour Sur la route de Madison * 1996 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur film (film dramatique) pour Sur la route de Madison * 1999 : People's Choice Awards : Nomination pour star masculine préférée de tout temps * 2001 : Nominations Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA meilleur réalisateur et meilleur acteur pour Space Cowboys * 2003 : Nomination à l'oscar (76th)du meilleur réalisateur pour Mystic River * 2003 : Nomination à l'oscar (76th)du meilleur film pour Mystic River * 2004 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur film (film dramatique) pour Mystic River * 2004 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur réalisateur pour Mystic River * 2005 : Nomination au Golden Globe de la meilleure musique de film (qu'il a contribué à composer) pour Million Dollar Baby * 2005 : Nomination à l'Oscar (77th)du meilleur acteur dans un rôle principal pour Million Dollar Baby * 2007 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur réalisateur pour Mémoires de nos pères * 2007 : Nomination au Golden Globe du meilleur réalisateur pour lettres d'Iwo Jima * 2007 : Nomination à l'Oscar (79th)du meilleur Meilleur film pour lettres d'Iwo Jima * 2007 : Nomination à l'Oscar (79th)du meilleur Réalisateur pour lettres d'Iwo Jima Festival de Cannes En 1994, Clint Eastwood co-préside avec Catherine Deneuve le jury du 47 Festival de Cannes. Grâce à leur insistance, la palme d'or est remise à Quentin Tarantino pour son film culte Pulp Fiction. Sans Clint Eastwood, la palme aurait sans doute été attribuée à Nikita Mikhalkov pour Soleil trompeur. Culture populaire * Dans le film Retour vers le futur III qui se situe au Far West, Marty McFly dit s'appeler « Clint Eastwood ». * Le groupe Gorillaz a sorti une chanson intitulée Clint Eastwood sur son premier album Gorillaz en 2001, puis le titre Dirty Harry sur l'album Demon Days. * L'ex Clash Mick Jones marque dès les années 1980 sa fascination pour Clint Eastwood dans son nouveau groupe Big Audio Dynamite. Des titres tels que Sudden Impact, BAD s'y réfèrent ou encore les répliques du film Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand reprises sur Medicine Show. * Le groupe de rap marseillais IAM utilise un sample de la voix de Clint Eastwood du film Le Bon, la Brute et le Truand dans leur chanson référence Sad Hill, il utilise également les noms des personnages du film comme Sentenza, blondin et Joe l'indien sur plusieurs titres. * Dans Le Flic de Beverly Hills 2, Axel Foley (Eddy Murphy) se moque de son coéquipier Billy qui a récemment changé son révolver pour un .44 Magnum en lui disant : « Pauvre mec, va ! Tu te prends pour Clint Eastwood ? ». * Dans le film Double détente avec James Belushi et Arnold Schwarzenegger, le premier affirme au second que son pistolet est meilleur que le sien car utilisé par Clint Eastwood. Et Arnold Schwarzenegger, capitaine Danko dans le film, rétorque, comme un clin d'œil, « Qui c'est ce Clint ? ». * Dans le film Crocodile Dundee 2, des touristes japonais de passage à New York demandent à photographier Paul Hogan, pensant qu'il est Clint Eastwood. * La bande-dessinée Spoon & White abonde de références à Clint Eastwood, en effet le personnage de Mickey Spoon est un grand fan de l'acteur, se demandant toujours ce qu'aurait fait Clint à sa place. * Dans le dessin animé Funky Cops, Dick Kowalsky est un grand fan de Clint Easwtood d'ailleurs il possède un .44 Magnum canon long. * Dans Bruce Tout Puissant, lorsque Jim Carrey reçoit les pouvoirs de dieu, il se change en Clint Eastwood (Inspecteur Harry). Notes et références Bibliographie * Isaline, [http://eastwoodclint.free.fr/bio_isaline.htm Clint Eastwood - Regard d'une femme française], Publibook, 164 p. * Christian Dureau, Clint Eastwood. Paris : D. Carpentier, coll. « Stars de l'écran », 2005. 109 p., 25 cm * Christian Authier, Clint Eastwood. Paris : Fitway publishing, 2005. 118 p., 28 cm * Michael Henry Wilson, Entretiens avec Clint Eastwood, Cahiers du Cinéma / Éditions de l'Étoile, 2007, 216 p. et Liens externes * * Site perso sur Clint Eastwood (us) * Site perso sur Clint Eastwood (fr) ar:كلينت إيستوود bar:Clint Eastwood be-x-old:Клінт Іствуд bg:Клинт Истуд bn:ক্লিন্ট ইস্টউড br:Clint Eastwood bs:Clint Eastwood ca:Clint Eastwood cs:Clint Eastwood cy:Clint Eastwood da:Clint Eastwood de:Clint Eastwood el:Κλιντ Ίστγουντ en:Clint Eastwood eo:Clint Eastwood es:Clint Eastwood et:Clint Eastwood eu:Clint Eastwood fa:کلینت ایستوود fi:Clint Eastwood ga:Clint Eastwood gl:Clint Eastwood he:קלינט איסטווד hr:Clint Eastwood ht:Clint Eastwood hu:Clint Eastwood id:Clint Eastwood it:Clint Eastwood ja:クリント・イーストウッド ko:클린트 이스트우드 lb:Clint Eastwood mk:Клинт Иствуд ml:ക്ലിന്റ് ഈസ്റ്റ്‌വുഡ് mr:क्लिंट ईस्टवूड nds:Clint Eastwood nl:Clint Eastwood nn:Clint Eastwood no:Clint Eastwood pl:Clint Eastwood pt:Clint Eastwood ro:Clint Eastwood ru:Иствуд, Клинт sh:Clint Eastwood simple:Clint Eastwood sk:Clint Eastwood sl:Clint Eastwood sq:Clint Eastwood sr:Клинт Иствуд sv:Clint Eastwood sw:Clint Eastwood ta:கிலின்ட் ஈஸ்ட்வுட் tr:Clint Eastwood uk:Клінт Іствуд vi:Clint Eastwood zh:克林·伊斯威特 Catégorie:Naissance à San Francisco Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Acteur américain de western Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Oscar du meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Golden Globe du meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur Catégorie:Naissance en 1930 Catégorie:Personnalité san-franciscaine Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine britannique Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine irlandaise Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine néerlandaise Catégorie:Commandeur des Arts et des Lettres